


Atrocity Cast Sheets

by ricky_tricky



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, atrocity universe, big ol explanations for who everyone is, original writing - Freeform, the atrocity archives, this is all going to be character sheets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricky_tricky/pseuds/ricky_tricky
Summary: Just using this document to put all of my character sheets in for your viewing pleasure and so you don't have to dig through my tumblr to find everyone.
Relationships: Aris Dottsman/Newt Dottsman, Chandler Petit/Elaine Petit, Gudmund Elkhund/Siv Elkhund, Maureen Leerkesin/Regan Leerkesin, Ross "Shep" Duncan/Katherine Duncan, Tarran Eerry (Aydan Perryne)/Vincent Adair





	1. Cast List

Below is a chart containing all cast members and their "groups" whether that group is family or just a connection. Characters with "D" or "D?" are dead or possibly dead

**Regan Leekersin**

| 

_Hamish Eerry D_

| 

**Ross “Shep” Duncan**  
  
---|---|---  
  
**Rylan Leerkesin D**

| 

_Brooklyn Eerry_

| 

**Katherine Duncan**  
  
**Maureen Leerkesin**

| 

_Tarran Eerry_

| 

**Lindsay Duncan**  
  
**Kaeto Leerkesin**

| 

Eira Croven

| 

**Mothvin**  
  
_Embla Daman_

| 

Oakley Croven

| 

**Margaret Duncan**  
  
_Rolf and Martin Daman_

| 

Layla Croven

| 

_Astor O’Ryan_  
  
_Beau Reid/Daman D_

| 

Teddy Croven

| 

_Ophelia O’Ryan_  
  
_Juni Daman D?_

| 

**Varick von Vogel**

| 

Aris Dottsman  
  
_Svend Daman_

| 

**Adel von Vogel**

| 

Newt Dottsman  
  
Ezinne Cahine

| 

_Chandler Petit_

| 

**Haruchi Amano D?**  
  
Ayo Cahine

| 

_Elaine Petit_

| 

**Clay Claythorne**  
  
**Gudmund Elkhund**

| 

_Louis Petit_

| 

**Roan Bays D**  
  
**Siv Elkhund**

| 

_Sophie Petit_

| 

_Fovian Daraquartes_  
  
**Damien Elkhund**

| 

_Simone Petit_

| 

_Sandor Kovacs_  
  
_Fiona McGrady D_

| 

_Charlotte Petit_

| 

_Peter Hoode_  
  
_Patrick McGrady_

| 

Nicolas Mize D?

| 

_Deville_  
  
Amaris Romero

| 

Anastasia Mize

| 

_Ellie Sullivan_  
  
Mateo Romero

| 

Stella Mize

| 

Vincent Adair  
  
**Vanny Arias**

| 

Mabel Mize

| 

Maribella Bianchi D  
  
**Augustine Garza-Salazar**

| 

Wesley Mize

| 

Lucas Carson  
  
Esquire Christiano

| 

Caldwell Evans

| 

Aries Donnelley  
  
If you want better looking and more detailed charts (including an age chart and a character importance chart), click [here](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1qOGrtgoRY9BpHr849NVmHJeSXxMFDqO_-mYoiSJr-9s/edit?usp=sharing) (just a google doc link).

I will warn that the document above is slightly outdated and is missing Esquire Christiano, Caldwell Evans, and Mothvin.


	2. Aydan Perryne

## BASICS

 **NAME** : Aydan Matthew Perryne

 **AGE** : 29

 **D.O.B.** : June 8, 2242

 **GENDER** : Male (he/him/his)

 **SEXUALITY** : Homosexual/Homoromantic

  


_**Note** : _This will have some spoilers for stuff late in the story itself

* * *

## APPEARANCE

 **HEIGHT** : 5’9” (differs between bodies)

 **WEIGHT** : It’s impossible to get an accurate reading due to the multiple bodies

 **APPEARANCE** :

 _Hair_ : 1. Tarran’s version of the body (Aydan’s usual body) has naturally curly brown hair that’s darker in color. But he straightens and styles his hair in the mornings or before he goes out. 

2\. Patrick’s hair is a vibrant ginger that has unruly curls in it, he doesn’t bother messing with it, he knows it’s impossible.

3\. Mateo’s hair is thick and dark brown in color. He keeps it short in an undercut fashion and usually slicks it back. Mateo also has facial hair in the form of a small goatee and thin sideburns that go just past the corner of his jaw.

4\. Ayo keeps his hair in micro-dreadlocks that go just past his shoulders. Despite his vitiligo he doesn’t have many white patches in his hair. 

5\. Damien’s blond hair is kept short, and it’s a bit spiky in shape. He sort of just messes it up in the morning and leaves it like that, he just doesn’t want it in his face.

 _Face_ : 1. Tarran’s face is slim with higher cheekbones and a straight, pointed nose. His eyes are a bright blue, cerulean blue to be exact. His eyebrows are straight and are on the thin side. Aydan also has very thick, long eyelashes that give his eyes a bit of a feminine look. Medium sized moles also dot his face.

2\. Patrick has a round face, as he also has a round body. He has green eyes that are usually half lidded. Thick freckles cover more than half of his face and body too. Pat has a button-ish nose and a squat face.

3\. Mateo’s face is thin and well kept facial hair wise. He has chocolatey brown eyes and dark eyebrows, one of which has a scar through it. Other than that his face is blemish free. 

4\. Ayo has a strong oval-ish face and stunning golden eyes. His vitiligo is most noticeable on his face where there are large blotches of pale skin, primarily on the left side of his face (with smaller blotches on the right). He has a wide nose and thicker eyebrows. Ayo is nearsighted and has glasses to correct this.

5\. Damien’s face is long with semi-defined cheekbones. He has hazel eyes and oddly shaped brows that are a slightly darker blond than his hair. He keeps a semi-permanent smug expression (resting smug face?). Damien, like Ayo, is nearsighted and has both glasses and contacts to correct this.

 _Body_ : 1. Tarran is just below the average height (5’9”) and has a mostly lean build, his body also is in the shape of a trapezoid. Typically he adds a bit of muscle to himself for the sake of self defense (and because he finds that more guys like it). He’s caucasian and has slightly tanned skin. Tarran, as well as the others, have strange scars on their backs and on the crooks of their elbows, they don’t like explaining the scars, but might if you’re close enough to them.

2\. Patrick is a fair bit shorter than Tarran 5’5” and has a pretty squat body that’s in the shape of an obtuse triangle (pear-ish). He’s overweight and doesn’t care enough to use body mods, because out of all of the Perryne boys, he uses the body the least (with the exclusion of Damien who can’t use the body at all). Like his face, his body has freckles everywhere, and is very pale. He also has a lot of thick body hair that’s fairly dark in color (close to the color of his hair). 

3\. Mateo is the shortest coming in at 4’9”. He has a thin, rectangular build. Due to him being trans he uses body mods, including testosterone, a flat chest, and masculine genitals (he has not had any gender-affirming surgeries). Mateo is light and lean, having a body that’s clean and devoid of thick hair (though he wouldn’t mind having it). His skin is a caramel-ish color due to his Spanish descent. 

4\. Ayo is the tallest of the bunch, being 6’0” he has an inverted triangle form and easily has the most defined muscle of the group. His vitiligo gives him a unique look and he’s very easy to find because of the condition. Ayo’s skin is close to the color of dark chocolate, which offers a contrast with his vitiligo. He’s content with his appearance and doesn’t use body mods either.

5\. Damien is on the taller side of the group at 5’10”, he has a thin trapezoidal body shape and has long legs. Damien is built like a runner and if/when he’s out of the body he enjoys a good run. He seems to have lighter patches on his skin that mirror Ayo’s vitiligo but it’s hard to tell the difference between the light patches and his naturally pale skin.

 **NATIONALITY** : Tarran: American (East coast), Patrick: Irish, Mateo: Spanish, Ayo: British, Damien: Swedish

 **ABILITIES/MUTATION(S)** : Aydan is a merged group of 5 boys, they are a transformative merge, meaning they are able to shift between bodies with some effort. They can even trade body parts or combine body parts to make different looks (though this is very difficult). Together the boys combined their names into “Aydan Matthew Perryne” and their personalities typically combine to make “Aydan” his own person (and Aydan is mostly different from Tarran), but all of the boys still exist as different “spirits”. Tarran typically keeps control, but the boys work as a team to manage living as Aydan. If the boys shift forms completely that boy takes most of the control.

 _ **Image Order** : _Tarran, Patrick, Mateo, Ayo, Damien

  


  


  


  


  


## PERSONALITY

 **PERSONALITY** : Putting the boys together to create Aydan originally was like forming Voltron. It wasn’t easy letting everyone get what they wanted from life, especially when no one could agree. But, “Aydan” is a well kept, calm guy who loves to have fun and is fiercely protective of his friends. But below are the traits of the 5 boys:

1\. Tarran: He’s protective and almost parental. He’ll do whatever it takes to keep his bodymates safe and keep his friends safe too. But, that’s not to say that he doesn’t love to go out and have fun. He experiments in fashion a lot and is very creative. Tarran is also very gregarious and he makes friends easily, this has led him to meet many people and make a lot of allies, even if not all of them know his story.

2\. Patrick: He’s very closed off and often speaks harshly. Pat is usually the first to panic when something goes awry and is usually vocal about his worries (also speaks very bluntly). He’s protective of the boys in the body but in a different way than Tarran is.

3\. Mateo: He’s rebellious and is a bit of a teenager in attitude. He’s honest and hates keeping secrets, though he knows when to keep his mouth shut (sometimes). Mateo acts all tough but is a softie and is pretty easily embarrassed.

4\. Ayo: Ayo is very calm and collected. He keeps everything in line and is the voice everyone else prays to hear from in crisis. Ayo is intelligent and a fast-thinker, and he’s open-minded too. And though he can be very quiet, his input is important in decision making in the body.

5\. Damien: Damien is a bit like Ayo in the sense of fast-thinking, he’s a bit more close-minded than his merge counterpart. It takes him longer to open up to ideas and he’s more stubborn and quick to act, whereas Ayo usually takes time to process everything if he can. Damien also appreciates food and a good run to relieve stress.

 **SKILLS/TALENTS** : Presenting himself, arousing people, remembering conversations

 **NOT GOOD AT** : Telling people no, self control, dressing appropriately when young people are around, keeping his conversations between his forms inside

 **HABITS** : Using his occupation to escape, drinking to forget

 **INTERESTS** : All gender fashion, various forms of dance, history (varies on the boy)

 **LIKES** : Fruity drinks, boys, having fun, going on adventures, freedom (differs)

 **DISLIKES** : Not having control over the situations he’s in, Geni-Corp (slight difference)

## LIFESTYLE

 **OCCUPATION** : Prostitute

 **DREAM JOB** : Fashion Designer (dream job varies between the bodies)

 **LANGUAGES** : English, Spanish, Swedish

 **CURRENTLY LIVING IN** : Central Windtmüre, Windtmüre

 **HOBBIES** : Having good times, reading, running, etc (depends on the boy)

## CLOTHING

 **CLOTHING STYLES** : Note: Not going to bother explaining all outfits. Tarran is preppy and shifts between feminine and masculine in looks, Patrick likes to be comfy, Mateo almost never takes off a leather jacket and is very simple in fashion, Ayo is more of a modern/hipster type, and Damien likes athletic wear.

 _Lazing about_ : When lazing about, Aydan typically wears shorts or sweatpants and casual, non form fitting shirts or various colors. He loses his fashion sense when he’s not going out. He’ll occasionally wear dresses when alone, but he doesn’t have many casual ones.

 _Everyday wear:_ Aydan has a lot of different styles. He’ll wear preppy clothing of various colors when going to more formal events, and will bounce between college student looks to formal wear. Aydan often wears dresses and feminine wear, though his pronouns don’t change. When partying or getting ready to do his job he wears sluttier clothing, booty shorts, revealing clothes, the whole bit.

 _Hot weather_ : Revealing clothing? Yes. Shorts? Yes. Tank tops? Yes. Aydan wears just about anything that screams summer when it’s hot.

 _Cold weather_ : He’s got a few different winter coats and often pairs them with outfits that match.

## HISTORY

 **PAST** : Aydan was born and raised in an orphanage in the Southern part of the Fishing District (near the mountains) with the name “Tarran Eerry”. Due to his location and lower immune system, he merged with a group of boys, with him being the host. They all basically share a body and can switch between who controls the body, but because Aydan was the host, he typically keeps control. When he turned 18, without a highschool diploma and no money to his name Aydan started selling himself out for jobs, both actual work and sexual work. He made a name for himself that connected his friends from the orphanage, that name being Aydan Matthew Perryne. He travels all around Central Widnture for work, but he loves to travel. He’s good friends with the workers of Cafe Atrocity mostly because that side of town is the busiest. (This is not entirely true, this is just the story that Aydan tells people)

 **FAMILY INFO** : The boys that make up Aydan don’t remember their families...


	3. Vincent Adair

## BASICS

 **NAME** : Vincent Giovanni Adair

 **AGE** : 237

 **D.O.B.** : March 2, 2033

 **GENDER** : Male (he/him/his)

 **SEXUALITY** : Demisexual/Panromantic

  


* * *

APPEARANCE

 **HEIGHT** : 6’0”

 **WEIGHT** : 173.6 lbs

 **APPEARANCE** :

 _Hair_ : Vince’s hair is a chocolatey brown and mostly straight. He keeps it slicked back and perfect in form, but perhaps that’s not his doing… Vince’s hair can be described as “ken-doll” like in appearance.

 _Face_ : Vincent has a long face that’s vaguely heart shaped, his features are practically perfect in every way, it’s almost eerie. His nose is straight and greek like in form and it seems oddly perfect. He has baby blue eyes that are the only things on him that show proper emotion. He has a perfectly made up face, at all hours of the day, really from the dummy. 

_Body_ : Being tall and thin were the only things Vincent kept about himself. But his skin is cold and wooden the further one goes away from his torso. Vince’s joints are wooden and stiff, hard to move even after 200 years of use. He’s unable to dance well anymore.

 **NATIONALITY** : Italian

 **ABILITIES/MUTATION(S)** : Vincent fused with a wooden ventriloquist dummy that was in his possession at the time of the merge. Vincent now has skin that is cold and lifeless that’s essentially made of wood. The wood softens as it comes closer to his torso so his body still functions like a human body. He hasn’t aged since the Atrocity Event happened, but he has collected many dents and scars across his body.

  


## PERSONALITY

 **PERSONALITY** : Vincent is a relatively shy man with good manners. He doesn’t speak unless he’s spoken to unless he’s very close to the person. He can hold a conversation well enough, but he tends to be curt. His relationships are very private and he’s not big on being public with any lovers.

 **SKILLS/TALENTS** : (former) dancing, appraising items

 **NOT GOOD AT:** Making friends, battling his depression

 **HABITS** : Bending his fingers to feel them move in unnatural ways, closing himself off when he’s upset

 **INTERESTS** : Dancing, learning

 **LIKES** : (Electric) Swing music, Jazz music, old trinquets, strong coffee, the english language, theater

 **DISLIKES** : Rock music, metal music, crowded places

## LIFESTYLE

 **OCCUPATION** : Owns an antique shop

 **DREAM JOB** : Swing Dancer/Broadway Dancer, or to teach again

 **LANGUAGES** : Italian, Icelandic, English

 **CURRENTLY LIVING IN** : Central Windtmüre, Windtmüre

 **HOBBIES** : Collecting old items and selling them, reading, and learning new things, doing crafts that require a steady hand

## CLOTHING

**CLOTHING STYLES:**

_Lazing about_ : Vince typically wears older fashioned shirts and pants, even when relaxing. But sweatpants and basketball shorts never hurt anyone. Vince will wear those and shirts with various sleeve lengths depending on the weather and depending on who’s around.

 _Everyday wear_ : He's a big fan of being formal looking. Expect a lot of expensive suits and old-timey clothes from Vince when he's out and about. Suspenders and bowties? Yes please!

 _Hot weather_ : Out and about on a hot day? You won't see Vince out often. But when he does go out it's short sleeved button ups and longer shorts or capris.

 _Cold weather_ : Vincent wears a lot of vintage sweaters when it's cold out. If it's really cold, as it usually gets in Windtmüre, Vince wears long coats and turtlenecks.

## HISTORY

 **PAST** : Vincent was born and raised in Venice, Italy where he learned Italian and English from his mixed family. He lived with his mother, father, and grandmother, and was a mama's boy. When he was young, he got close with a girl named Mirabella. When the Windtmüre opened as a safe haven island Vincent’s mother sent Vince and Mirabella to Windtmüre to keep them safe. Vincent worked as an English teacher for some time, but after the Atrocity Period when Mirabella left him for another man (he also merged around this time), he quit his job at the end of the school year. He fell into depression and closed himself off, only doing his work in his shop. He seldom left. One day, Astor O’Ryan brought a newly merged Aydan Perryne to his doorstep. Vincent agreed to teach him as well as he could and the two eventually grew close enough to form a relationship. Though they fought as things went on and split. 

**FAMILY INFO** : Vince hardly remembers them… But it was his mother who suggested he take his girl and flee to Windtmüre. Over 200 years of living means his memories from his early years are fuzzy.


	4. Astor O'Ryan

## BASICS

 **NAME** : Astor Themis O’Ryan

 **AGE** : 2,879

 **D.O.B.** : October 30 (year unknown)

 **GENDER** : Genderfluid by biology, uses he/him typically

 **SEXUALITY** : Homosexual, homoromomantic

  


* * *

## APPEARANCE

 **HEIGHT** : 5’11” (usually)

 **WEIGHT** : 167.3 lbs

 **APPEARANCE** :

 _Hair_ : Astor, in his usual form, has pale blond hair that he usually keeps neatly tucked under a top hat. He’s able to shape shift so this form is easy to shange. Astor rarely lets his hair get messy, nor does he let it get very long when he’s keeping a consistent form.

 _Face_ : Astor has a triangular face shape and strong cheekbones. His skin is pale with a vague purplish tint to it. He wears an eyepatch over his right eye that covers a nasty burn that pokes out from under the eyepatch in thin purplish tendrils. Astor has red eyes that he can’t change the color of even when changing forms. The alien keeps his eyebrows at an average thickness and they’re a similar color to his hair.

 _Body_ : Astor keeps a form that doesn’t stick out. As he’s just under 6 feet tall, he blends in with humans until you get too close, then you can see his offness. Astor has a slim rectangular frame and doesn’t look all that strong.

His Alien form, as it is naturally, is a very tall and slim figure with long arms like a gorilla. He has a long face too with an angled mouth that’s somewhere between the jaw of a horse and the jaw of a human. Astor has two horns, as does the rest of his family. He has purple skin that’s very squishy and like the rest of his species, he walks on two long tentacle-like arms that can extend and reform at will.

 **NATIONALITY** : Extraterrestrial

 **ABILITIES/MUTATION(S)** : Astor doesn’t have a merge, instead he’s an alien, specifically a Vragoran alien. They’re the children of the night and can shapeshift as long as they’re not in UV light (it burns them). Vragoran DNA can be found in all transformative merges, but the sunlight weakness doesn’t affect them if they’re earthborn. Vragorans also have reproductive heat and can sense other members of their species (or just transformative merges).

 _Note:_ Same image sorry, too lazy to get more

  


## PERSONALITY

 **PERSONALITY** : Astor tries to be as polite as possible and has a sort of charm to him. The alien isn’t without his mischievous nature though and often plays small tricks. Astor isn’t all that great at expressing emotion though and has a hard time getting important feelings out. Sometimes he lashes out if he’s too bottled up.

 **SKILLS/TALENTS** : He’s a pretty smooth talker as long as he’s not emotionally attached to the subject at hand, Astor can also reshape his hands and often uses this skill to create tools. Astor is also a trained soldier in Vragoran style combat and uses this for defence.

 **NOT GOOD AT** : Expressing his feelings, sports (really just doesn’t see the point)

 **HABITS** : The color of his skin shifts slightly when he’s nervous and he fidgets with his fingers too.

 **INTERESTS** : Astor is interested in human life but has been studying it for so long that he doesn’t have much to learn anymore, the alien also has an interest in manufacturing and old trinquets.

 **LIKES** : Astor loves to read and learn, he keeps many books and articles of the past with him. He also loves to socialize and is near constantly with other people when he’s not at home. He also likes astrology

 **DISLIKES** : Astor doesn’t like being outside in the daylight and prefers being in darkness like a bat. He’s also not fond of people who are quick to form opinions or act irrationally

## LIFESTYLE

 **OCCUPATION** : None

 **DREAM JOB** : None

 **LANGUAGES** : English, Russian, Vragoran-speak (doesn’t have a proper name bc it’s not an earthly language), and probably others tbh, he’s been living for so long at this point it wouldn’t shock me.

 **CURRENTLY LIVING IN** : Central Windtmüre, Windtmüre

 **HOBBIES** : Social gatherings, trying various human foods, traveling (which he can’t do much anymore due to being stuck on Windtmüre)

## CLOTHING

 **CLOTHING STYLES** :

 _Lazing about_ : Astor usually lazes around at home, and he does it in his jammies. They’re usually made of rich materials like silk and such. If he really wants to calm down, he will shift into his normal form and not wear any clothes.

 _Everyday wear_ : When Astor is out and about, he wears suits or expensive sweaters, usually in red, purple, grey, or black. He also usually wears hats or hoods if he’s out because of his sensitivity to sunlight. Umbrellas are another option.

 _Hot weather_ : Don’t expect to see Astor much in sunlight or hot days, he’d turn to stone if he were to be out in the heat for too long.

 _Cold weather_ : He’ll get bundled up when it’s cold, but other than that he’s still a very fancy lad.

## HISTORY

 **PAST** : Astor was the last to be born in his family. When he was young his family broke off into a familial ship from the Vragoran Fleet in order to scout for livable planets. The O’Ryans trained the four youngest in the group (Astor, Nebula, Jupitorus, and Nova) in Vragoran style combat (it utilizes transmogrification as Vragorans are shape-shifters). The four children often went out with their parents and gained a lot of experience in survival and using different strategies to survive.It wasn’t until their ship started to severely malfunction that they stopped on Earth a few years before WWI began (they landed in 1907). They were stranded in the siberian wilderness without means of contacting their fleet for help. So, they made due. They wandered in the cover of night after they figured out how dangerous the sunlight was. They abandoned their ship and found a town, though blending in was a struggle as it took the group a while to master the human appearance, but when they did they were separated. Astor’s uncle, Solaris, was drafted into the war, whereas Astor’s father, Neptane, was able to change into the form of an older man before he was drafted.

Anyway, for the next couple hundred years the O’Ryans rose in power across the globe and eventually became very wealthy. Astor had an accident where he burnt his eye and can no longer change it, and has been wearing his eyepatch in order to cover the purple burn since. The O’Ryans started to fall apart shortly before the third World War (the one that sparked from the United State’s editing serum). Astor left for Windtmüre (formerly Iceland) in order to support the scientific research groups there; Jupitorus went to Long Island (which was benign converted into a Safe Haven Island); Nebula, Neptane, and Vaneus remained in the United States (so far as Astor knows they remained in the Southern part of Alaska); and finally, Nova and her mother Talitha left after Astor so he doesn’t know where they went. Astor hasn’t contacted his family since the Islands closed off.

 **FAMILY INFO** : Astor is part of a family of eight with his siblings (Jupitorus and Nebula), his parents (Neptane and Vaneus), his cousin (Nova), and his aunt and uncle (Talitha and Solaris). Astor was the youngest of the bunch and was the favorite of his mother which sparked jealousy in his Jupitorus (who is the middle child). The two boys had a rivalry while Nebula and Nova just sorta hung out. Astor got along with everyone other than his brother on the ship, which at times was a wonderful thing because they actually put forth effort in their sparring when it was with each other, though it was useful for them to spar with the others due to naturally different fighting styles. Their break from Vragoran Fleet contact made for some tensions to rise in the family due to the break of Vragoran mating traditions. Everyone got stressed out and split up for their own good even if there were other reasons for the arguing.


End file.
